Harvest Moon Hansel Collection
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Hansel is the charming farmer of the village. But he had one problem. Five girls are in love with him. Which girl will win his heart? Hansel/Hero x Freya, Daisy, Sherry, Antoinette, Emiko. You chose the girl who goes first. Everyone get's a chance.
1. The Brides

Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar

Hansel x the girls.

Hansel was getting up early and heading out to check his animals.

"Hansel! Can you come out here a minute?" Shouted a voice.

"Coming!" Hansel said. He quickly finished up in the barn and headed outside.

"Oh. Sherry. How are you?" He asks.

"Fine. My father sent me instead. Sorry. But he wants you to know that there is going to be a party for Nellie and Isaac's and Claire and Wilbur's anniversaries for like 25 years of marriage." Sherry said.

"Yes! Marian had been holding all the left over flowers I collected for the flower festival, in the spring." Hansel said.

"Great. And he also wants to see if...your could make like some wine or champagne? And maybe tea." Sherry asked.

"Sure. I always have beer saved for Wilbur for his birthday. How hard is is to make some extra wine and teas." Hansel shrugged.

Sherry smiled. "Thanks! I'm glad. I'll lat you get back to...Are those pumpkins?" She asked.

"Yup. I'm going to try and make pudding with it. Pumpkin pudding for the kids every year for the last day of fall. It's what I always loved getting it myself." Hansel said.

"Good. I can't wait. I'll let you get to it. Maybe save me one for soup? Or just give me the pumpkin itself." Sherry said heading back.

Hansel nodded. "I will."

Sherry was gone and he felt like her could breath.

"Why do all these girls do this to me? They all come by and flirt with me. My sister can make it WAY less obvious." Hansel said.

With a sigh Hansel went on back to work.

After watering his pumpkins and other things he headed to the shop and cafe.

"Raul. I wouldn't like some fertilizer." Hansel said.

"Oh! Coming right up!" Raul said all happy like.

"What's got you all happy?" Hansel asked.

"One day, it will be me and Marian. Celebrating our wedding anniversary." Raul said out loud.

"RAUL!" Hansel shouted.

"Oh! Did I say that out loud? Sorry Hansel." He said.

"Raul. I get that your in love with Marian but, I don't know. Do you think she likes you the same way?" Hansel asked.

"You always have to hope. Like you with all the girls." Raul said.

"What?" Hansel didn't understand.

"You know. Sherry, Daisy, Antoinette, and Freya. All the girls like you." Raul said.

Well Hansel did figure a small crush. Even Emiko was the same way in...someways.

"Raul. How do you tell that they like me? Or me liking them?" Hansel asked.

"Easy. They flirt with you. You've been here almost 10 years. Everyone's noticed you and the girls."

Well not Emiko. she doesn't come out till everyone's in bed.

"But, Me? I'm not into-"

"Please. You have been nice to Felix and Claude. And to Ethel and Stewart. How can anyone not figure out that your getting along with them to get to Daisy, Sherry, and Antoinette. I'd be doing the same thing with Joan if I wasn't working almost everyday." Raul said.

"And Freya? She doesn't have anyone for me to..." Hansel does get up early in the fall to meet her before work and the Bazaars. And on her birthday's he gives her jewelry.

"You see. You like all them." Raul said.

Hansel took a deep breath. Raul maybe right. He knew about a small thing for Emiko. But not on all the other four girls as well.

"Shoot. What do I do?" Hansel asked.

Raul shrugged. "I don't know. Here is your fertilizer." He said.

Hansel paid him and headed to the cafe. Buying some treats and heading off to meet Emiko.

"Soy pudding. I'm glad Joan was selling that and salads." Hansel said.

"Hansel?" Spoke a soft voice.

Hansel turned to see Freya on the bridge. It was Sunday after all.

"Freya. I was heading off to drop off a gift." Hansel said.

"I see." Freya said.

"Is everything okay with you?" Hansel asked.

"No. I was just asking about you. You looked stressed."

He was. Finding out he liked five girls and they might like him in return.

"I'm fine. Just wish I had a say off from all the farming. But no farmer rests till winter." Hansel said.

Freya and him waved bye.

Off in the distance Hansel saw Sherry and Antoinette talking and laughing.

He waved to them and they waved back. Why was Antoinette so cute when she shyly smiled?

Hansel shook his head and ran up to the waterfall and was teleported to Emiko's house.

"Oh. Hansel. What do you have there?" Emiko asked.

"Here. I have here, a gift for you, Soy pudding." He said.

"Thank you. I love these." Emiko was smiling.

She almost had the same smile as Daisy.

"You look tired." Emiko said.

"I am a little. Been busy month. And I have to prepare for next month." Hansel said.

"I see. I hope you work hard and get many rewards for your hard work." Emiko said.

Same thing Daisy would say. Just a little differently.

Hansel made his way back through the portal and was about to head back home when...

"Hansel!" It was Daisy.

"Daisy. What is it?" He asked.

Daisy stopped and took a few deep breaths. Did she run all the way from the hotel?

"Sorry. I wanted to give you this." She handed him some Pumpkin pudding.

"Oh."

"I made is for you. You said it was your favorite." Daisy said smiling.

Hansel looked around seeing three jealous looking girls.

What was he now in the middle of?

"Thanks. Shall I walk you back?" He offered.

"That's okay. I'm heading to the cafe to get some omelets for Angelo." She said.

"Well thank you again." Hansel said.

As Daisy left, Hansel quickly ran for it. He had to get home.

Once home he closed the door. He still had three house left till he had to water the crops again.

"What on earth. I'm liking five girls and they all are IN love with ME." He said. "I feel so screwed."

**So which girl is going to be chosen to be with Hansel?**

**1\. Daisy**

**2\. Freya**

**3\. Antoinette**

**4\. Sherry**

**5\. Emiko**

**You pick which one goes first.**

**Everyone will have their shot.**

**Can't wait!**


	2. Emiko Ending

Emiko Ending

Hansel wished his sister would make more sense in her letters.

He should have known it would be in a poem.

He didn't bother reading it. Poems were not his thing.

"What are you so stressed out over?" Asked Emiko.

Hansel was hiding out in the waterfall because he didn't want to go and do the flower festival.

Marian won every year anyway.

He wasn't one for flowers.

Herb sure, but they didn't count.

"Just thinking how my sister seems to think that I can understand poems." He said.

He was always honest with Emiko.

The ten years he lived here, and the eight years he's known her, things have been more stressed and yet peaceful.

"Shall I take a look?" Emiko asked.

"Here." He said. Handing her the letter Emiko hummed as she read the poem letter from Gretel.

"Your sister is quiet talented." Emiko said.

"I know. She is vary good with writing. She's the one our parents just loved to listen or read whatever she's worked on. They find it beautiful. Which lead me here. I like the outdoors." Hansel said.

Emiko was smiling as she listened and read.

"Do you understand anything it's saying?" He asked.

Emiko read another minute before setting the letter down. "The sum of it seems to be about the enchantress." She said.

Hansel blushed a little. So, it was saying something about her.

"Oh?" He tried playing it off like he didn't know what she meant.

"Yes. She's saying that "She's the most beautiful of all. She is a queen among queens. She is a light of hope for any future." Emiko said.

Hansel smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure my sister has her words to say but she would rather me try to under stand this. It's like her trying to understand art if I ask her what she sees in it. Guess this is her way of getting back at me." Hansel chuckled.

"I've seen your art. I think they are lovely. It's like the world is alive on paper. What you have created from your own world is right there in front of you." Emiko says.

"Thanks. I just like painting a lot. It makes me feel at peace. Like I do when I come here." Hansel said.

"I get that. Maybe one day you can teach me how to paint." Emiko said.

"Teach? No. You don't teach painting. You just paint. It's like you said. Whatever comes to my mind. My own world, comes to life on paper." Hansel said.

"I could do it too?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah. I can bring you a few things to paint on and a few objects to practice on. I practiced on things inside my house. Painting is one thing. Drawing is another." Hansel said.

Emiko was confused. "What does that mean?"

Hansel smiled. "I'll be right back." He said. He left the waterfall for only a few minutes then was back.

He had with him a pad an some pencils.

"What is all that?" Emiko asked.

Hansel handed her to pad. She opened it up and... She smiled wide. It was a picture of Hansel and his sister Gretel.

"This is hand drawn. I didn't do this one. My grandfather did. This was right before Gretel and I left for our first day of grade school." Hansel explained.

Emiko smiled. She turned the page and saw more hand drawn pictures. "Who are these people?" She asked.

"Those are my cousins. I drew all of the rest. And they are all my cousins. We had big family reunions back then." He said shyly.

**(If you want an idea of what they would look like, look up all the rest of the boy and girl players from all the other harvest moon games.)**

Emiko smiled seeing that everyone was smiling in each picture she saw.

"They are all so good. You draw really well." She said.

Hansel blushed. He wasn't that good. He still was practicing. "Thanks." But he took the complement anyway.

"Can you really teach me?" Emiko asked.

Hansel nodded. "Of course." He smiled.

Emiko blushed a little herself but smiled. "Okay."

Hansel opened the pad to a blank page. He took a pencil and took Emiko's hand. "You hold it like this. And..." He instructed Emiko on what to do. Like shading and such.

They were holding hands in a way. But with how close they were, it made Hansel nervous.

Emiko was getting the hand of it. And Hansel let her try drawing him on one half of the pad and he would draw her on the other.

Once Emiko was done it was really late.

"All done." Emiko said.

"Let's see...my gosh! You did good." He said. It was her first time. He was going to give her praise.

"Really?"

Hansel started on her. It was late still but it didn't take him as long. An hour or two later, he was finished.

"Here. What do you think?" He asked.

Emiko was shocked. She was so stunned. "It looks...beautiful." She said.

Hansel blushed. "I mean you always do and-" Shoot!

"What was that?" She asked.

It was late he was tired. How could he let that slip?!

"Sorry. Um. What I mean to say is, true beauty is from the real thing. Not the drawing." That didn't sound any better.

"I mean-"

Emiko giggled. "Hansel. I like you too. You don't need to be so shy and wherry around me." Emiko said.

Hansel this time was the one stunned.

"E-emi=emiko?" He heard that right? She liked him back?

Emiko kissed his cheek. "You are too adorable when your all flustered and embarrassed." She said.

Hansel's face was such a deep red he could be mistaken for a tomato right now.

"I like you Hansel. You always visit me and make me smile."

Hansel smiled finally. "I really like you too, Emiko. Wait. You knew?"

"Yes. Your easy to read." Emiko said.

Hansel sighed. "Emiko. Can we, go out? Like on dates and all that, some time?" He asked.

Emiko nodded. "Yes. I would love to go out on a date with you." She said.

Hansel smiled. He was glad Emiko, of all people, returned his feelings.


	3. Daisy Ending

Daisy Ending

Handel decided to have a normal relaxing day today.

Normally, after he finished getting the animals done, waters the plans, and picks the trees he would go out to the town and gather a few things or go shopping.

But today, he was going to relax and not go anywhere.

He lay out on the big grass field behind his house watching the clouds and hearing the sounds of his animals and pets. The wind blew softly in the morning, but by the afternoon, it really blew in.

Did Gretel ever answer his letter? Did she lose it? Wouldn't surprise him if she did. She tends to lose things easily.

"Hansel!" Yelled a voice.

Hansel sat up to see who it was. "In the back! Of the yard!" He shouted.

Who came up the hill, was the one person Hansel wasn't expecting to see.

"Daisy!"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. I just...wasn't expecting you. Shouldn't you be off visiting your family in the city?" He asked.

Daisy giggled. "No. It's Sunday." She said.

"Oh." Hansel forgot what day it was. Right. The Bazaar was yesterday.

"Sorry. I just was enjoying my relaxing day."

"I figured. Since you never came by this morning and I had this letter from your sister for you at the hotel." Daisy said handing it to him.

"Must be about my question. I asked her about the best flowers for gifts. And food advice. Since the food festivals are next week." Hansel said.

"Don't forget the wine." Daisy said.

"That I have prepared this time. Five years and I finally have the wine ready. Didn't have to buy it from Joan this time." Hansel said.

"And tea too. After three years you did make tea. And didn't buy any of that."

"Tea was...more nice. Wine, not a lot buy it or use it." Hansel said.

"Well, I'll leave you to your letter. But why didn't you just ask Marian about flowers?" Daisy asked.

"I tried." Hansel said.

_"Hey Marian, what are the best flowers to give as a gift?"_

_"Hansel. Who are you trying to impress? Blue works with __Antoinette, Freya too, and red flowers. Any flower works with Sherry. Daisy on the other hand...she LOVES the pink ones. And the white ones too I think."_

_"That's not what I meant. I meant like, as a special gift. Ethel's birthday is coming up and I know, she's turning 80 this year. I wanted to give her something very special. And not another fruit sandwich. Or tea." Hansel finished._

_"Oh. My bad. Joan can tell you. If only she wasn't out today."_

_"That's fine. I can send a letter to my sister."_

And that's how he got there.

"Oh. Well, if that's all your worried about, Blue works the best. And some blueberry pie for later if you want." Daisy said.

"I thought she didn't have a sweet tooth."

"She does. Her and Stewart are on a diet at the moment. But they get off it around the holiday's and birthday's only." Daisy explained.

"Thanks Daisy. I don't know where I would be without you. Feels like I'd be completely lost without you." Hansel said.

Daisy giggled turning pink. "Thanks. Your very sweet too." She said.

Hansel was no overly red in his face. "S-sure."

he opened his letter quickly. As Daisy began to walk away.

_Dear brother,_

_The best flower to give a gift to anyone, is all flowers. But since it's for a birthday, pick the best flower that describes her._

_Blue-your the blue of the sea that shimmers in the sun or moon._

_Red-the color of your blushing face when we talk together._

_Pink-the perfect person you are with the biggest heart._

_White-so pure and innocent I can't help but fall for you so hard and quickly._

_and Yellow-the happy and joyful personality you have and I like about you._

_Like I said, they all mean different things. Depending on who your giving it to and how you feel about them._

_Hope this helps dear brother._

_Wishing you all the love and luck in the world and my heart, Gretel._

Hansel sighed. That was no help.

Or was it?

"Say Daisy, can you come here a second?!" He shouted for her.

Daisy came running back. "Yea?"

Handing her the letter and pointing to the flower part of it.

"Oh. This...seems right. But...the whole bundle thing, that's wrong. Never give more to the girl. Put's things in more troublesome spaces." She said.

"You'd prefer Daisies?" Hansel grinned at her.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Funny. No. I like dandelions. They are bright and yellow and perfect for any weather. And Sunflowers. They always know where the sun is. It's so cool!" She says.

Hansel nods. "I guess for Ethel-" As he stood up something fell out of his bag.

"Shoot!"

"I'll get it." Daisy said running after it.

Quickly catching up to it, she reached and grabbed for it. "Got it!" She yelled.

As she held it, she knew what it was. "This is...Stewart gave this to Ethel." The feather.

Hansel fell to his knees. He was dead.

Daisy turned to see him. "What is this?"

"It's..." He didn't have anything to say.

"Hansel. Did they give you this?"

All her did was nod.

"Then, you have someone in mind."

He nodded again.

"Then this is all for her as well as Ethel. Should have known." Daisy said crossing her arms. "So, who did you pick?" She asked.

Hansel looked up at her.

"Freya? Sherry? Let me guess, Antoinette. Of course it would be here." Daisy said.

"You." Was what he said. He said it quietly that she didn't hear him clearly.

"What? Say again? Who?"

Hansel slowly stood to his feet and walked up to her.

"You. Daisy." He said.

Daisy didn't know what to say. And neither did Hansel for that matter.

They were quiet for long moments. Then Daisy gave Hansel the feather back.

"I'll wait till your ready to ask me then." She said.

"Sorry you found out like this." He said putting it away.

"Just to let you know," Daisy called to him. "I'd say yes." She smiled.

Hansel felt his heart skipping beats. Did she say, she's say yes to his proposal?

Daisy was gone now. And Hansel couldn't help but jump and shout and scream with such joy.

"Yes! She will say YES!" He said the rest of the day.

Him and Daisy would soon be the perfect couple and newly wedded pair.

The End

**Hope you enjoyed this ending. **

**There is still three other girls left.**

**Antoinette**

**Freya**

**and Sherry.**

**Who's next?**


	4. Antoinette Ending

Antoinette Ending

I didn't know what to do. I have talked with Antoinette before. But she's always...what Sherry would call her, shy. But as she's opened up, I've learned much about her. How much she loves blue, tea, her father, and how she hates bugs. Guess I know who she's pointing that finger at.

But the thing now is, I try to talk to her about romance, and she runs away like there's a rat next to me. Or a lizard is in her hair. A bug flew in her mouth. She just runs from me mainly.

I have asked my sister in a letter what she thinks about this, and her answers...seemed odd to me.

_Dear Brother, Antoinette sounds to me, to be more of a Tsundere. Meaning she is hiding and lying behind her true feelings for you. It's not that she hates you, it's like she adores you more then she cares to admit and feels bashful when thinking or attempting to speak to you about it. Just give her time, and you both will work it all out. I'm rooting for you bro!-Gretel._

I read this letter from her over and over, trying to figure out how to approach Antoinette about this. But I didn't have to.

"Hello, Hansel."

"Ah! Oh. It's you Antoinette. Sorry. I was busy reading the letter from my sister and I didn't hear you coming." I said to her. Normally we sit together with Sherry by the waterfall to talk and me explain some ideas and plans on selling at the Bezaar. Sherry always loves hearing them as she also has a stand, but I mainly speak about it to get Antoinette to speak about some product ideas, tea and sweets that I can save for a rainy day.

"I see. It must be nice to have a sibling to talk to." She said sitting down next to me. Though, she was a good two feet away from me. "Is Sherry on her way or-"

"She's not coming. She's helping at the Hotel while Daisy is in the city visiting her real parents." Antoinette said.

I nodded understanding her. "Well, mind if I run something by you?" I asked.

She looked over and me and shrugged. "Sure."

"So, I'm trying to get the famous Gold Tea, set up. At least ten cans. I've been working hard and have all the famous teas except for the fall one. I know the Golden tea sells for a good 33,770 G. So, I wanted to get your opinion on it." I told her.

She was quiet for a good moment. She stared at me, looked away, then looked back up at me and looked away again. It was like she couldn't tell if she could speak or find the words at all to say. Her face, was getting pinker and reder. Her blushing was growing by ever glance up at me.

"I mean, that's only the price for the can. The actual cup of tea price, it's the same but-"

"I think the can is just fine. But what I would add, is some Jam. You have many jams don't you?" She asks me.

"Of course. I keep them around for same keeping."

"Using the jams you can make a tea called Russian tea. It's not that high of a sell price, but it's a good tea and great deal." Antoinette is such a great person. How was I to express how much I appreciate her help and advice?

"Thank you, my Berry Princess." I teased. It was a name her mother use to call her before she moved away. Antoinette does visit her from time to time, but only when her mother says she's free. Lately she spends all her time with me and hasn't seen her mother, so I call her it to cheer her up some time.

She crossed her arms and turned away from me. "With saying that, make sure you have some Mint tea, cooked rice and some hot coffee and hot milk." She added.

I wanted to cry. I didn't like milk or coffee. So having to cook them wasn't one of my favorite moments in the kitchen. But I have the pickiest person in food when it comes to cooking. "I understand." I said.

It was silent between us now. I still didn't know what to say, reading the letter again, all I could do was sigh. "Say, Antoinette. Want to go to my house and have some peach tea? I still am saving a ton of that and green tea for the winter." I said.

She looked at me blushing. Peach tea you could say was her favorite. Really it was Cherry tea but Peach comes to a close second when her father makes it. It's like heaven in liquid form.

"O-okay!" She said sounding nervous.

"Antoinette. You don't have to be so bashful around me. I...like you too. I know you feel powerful emotions and you try to hide them but-"

"What makes you think they are for you?!" She snapped. And there she went again.

I stood up same time as her and stopped her from leaving. "Please listen." Grabbing her arm.

She turned and stared at me. Red face and all. But she didn't fight me. She stood still relaxing her arm.

"I really do like you. I could be in love with you. But I won't know unless we give this a chance. I know your...shy. And I can work with it, but you also need to talk to me. Even if it's a little. I want us to work and be a thing. Please. Give us a chance, will you?" I asked her.

She stood looking down at our feet in silent. Was I too forward? I hoped she'd see what I meant and not run away from me. I don't know if my heart could handle it.

"You really are an idiot." She chuckled. I let go of her arm as she looked up at me. "I thought we were going to your house for peach tea. And now you throw all this on me?"

"Just think about it. No pressure." I said quickly. But she only smiled. Maybe I had a chance, but right now, we had to work for it. I took her hand and we headed back up the hill to have some of the best tea.

The End

**Thank you for reading and sticking around for this story collection.**

**There are only two girls left, which on will be next and which one will be last?**

**Sherry or Fraya?**

**Send me a PM or tell me in the reviews.**


End file.
